Heero Heero!
by Chibi-girl
Summary: Lauren is a Gundam Wing fangirl with a desperate crush on the Gundam pilot--Heero Yuy. What happens when she gets transported into the anime and gets to meet her love? (New Version!)


A/N: Well finally after a few years I've decided to pick this story up and finish it. It originally was going to be larger but I decided to shorten it. It still will be chapters…just only four of five. Thanks for all the comments; I can't believe I'm still getting reviews after the long hiatus I took from this story. Well my writing has improved you'll definitely notice it if you have read the first version.

This story was originally dedicated to my friend who had the biggest crush on Heero of Gundam Wing fame, so I decided to write a story that asked: What if a fan girl found herself in Gundam Wing.

Heero Heero

Chapter 1: Lauren's Arrival

By: Chibi-girl

The sun shone into the window of Lauren Coheen's room. Its soft yellow beams shone on her posters and pictures setting them aglow. On closer inspection one would notice most of them had a certain persons face drawn on them. 

A certain Heero Yuy that is…

The young teen stirred, feeling the sun on her eyes, prying her eyes open. She turned around, away from the sun. Her mouth formed into a small, dreamy smile—she wanted to sleep on for eternity in a dream, this glorious dream. It was a dream of two lovers indulging in a passionate kiss, troubles and decency thrown to the wind. It was Heero Yuy, and her—it was only natural. Lauren was enjoying every bit of it and did not want anything interrupting it, but alas, it was not meant to be. 

"Laureeeeen!" 

The shrill, high pitched voice slammed the door shut on her fantasy and thrust Lauren back into reality. Lauren threw the covers off her and looked up to see the person who had dared to interrupt her dream. A small girl that resembled Lauren herself with brown hair meticulously braided into a knot behind her head and wide eyes brimming with curiosity peered at Lauren, scrutinizing her. 

It was her annoying little sister Rachel. "Arrgh," Lauren growled as she got out of her bed, absentmindedly wiping drool off the side of her mouth. "You _had _to spoil a perfectly good dream."

Her sister started laughing. "I bet you were dreaming about what-'is-name—Hino right?" Rachel asked crossing her arms.

"It's Heero," Lauren corrected automatically. "And it's none of your business."

Rachel once curious eyes lit up with laughter and delight as she bounded out of the room. "Lauren's in luuuve with a cartoon!" she trilled, closing the door behind her.

"Finally," Lauren sighed exasperatedly, walking to the bathroom inside her room.

The first thing she had to do was look in the mirror. She was born with auburn colored hair but she had dyed it to a maroon that made her now-wistful green eyes stand out. "Oh…what I would give to be in Gundam Wing!"

Gundam Wing, the latest installment of Gundam in America. She was hooked on the show after watching the first minute of it and her sights fell on the pilot of few words named Heero. "He's so mysterious, and he's nice and strong and smart, has a strong sense of honor, and a great leader, also has a great sense of style," she crooned to her reflection. "What more can a girl want?"

*****

"Lauren, he's a cartoon character, your real, you can't possibly think that you were meant to be soul mates?"

Lauren blushed as she listened to Alita's lecture. Alita was Lauren's best friend, but sometimes she was a party pooper in the sense that she disapproved of Lauren's longing for Heero Yuy. Alita—the attractive blond haired, blue eyed bombshell—was trying to get Lauren to see the merits of real guys. "Look Lauren, you're very attractive to guys, why do you keep chasing after someone you're not going to get—plus, isn't he married with Relena or something?"

Lauren's jaw dropped to the floor as those horrid, horrid words sank in her mind. Her paled. "He can't be not with that…that...girl!" she said, unable to find the words to express her vehement disbelief towards the idea.

"What about Duo?" a voice from behind the two girls asked. "Isn't Heero in love with Duo?"

Lauren sat down with a disturbed look on her face her eyebrow twitching slightly. She couldn't take more of this madness, her brain had shut down. Alita turned to the source of the voice that had effectively put Lauren into shock. It was a boy, slightly taller than Alita who was pretty tall for herself, with sandy hair and wearing clothes that looked way too big for him. "Now look what you've done!" Alita scolded. 

"No…no…no," Lauren croaked in a weak voice, staring into space.

The sandy haired boy laughed which warranted a slap from Alita. "You're such a bastard Chris!"

Chris rubbed his cheek. "Darn it woman, don't get so feisty over it, I was just joking."

Alita sat down next to her ailing friend. She pushed some of her blond hair out of her face peering at Lauren concernedly. "Don't worry Lauren, Heero would never ever swing that way," Alita said in an effort to console her friend.

Lauren seemed to come back from her torturous reverie and looked at Alita's blue eyes. Lauren could see the certainty in them. "You really think so?" she asked.

"Yep! Why do you think he's always moaning Relena's name?" Alita replied, smiling at Lauren's return to reality.

"That doesn't mean any—"Chris stopped after he saw the look on Alita's face.

Lauren shook her head. "Thanks," she said smiling.

Alita hugged Lauren. "No problem."

Lauren shot up as an idea dawned on her suddenly. "Waitaminute, remember those wish cards that we got at the fair?" she asked looking at Alita and Chris.

Alita nodded, remembering. The three of them were at the school fair and had gone into a little tent with a sign that claimed to grant any wish for fifty cents. None of three, not even Lauren, had believed the sign but they had entered anyways. The man inside gave them a card with a red spot on it, instructing them to place their thumb on the red spot and think on their desire. "Can you really believe that?" Alita asked dubiously.

Lauren shrugged. "I dunno, but after the dream I had last night, I'm really desperate," she said, taking out her card with a little red dot on it. 

With a determined look on her face, Lauren put her thumb on the red dot, closed her eyes and spoke. "I wish I was in Gundam Wing in the same school that Heero and Relena went to in the first episode!"

She didn't feel anything happening and got a sinking feeling that it didn't work. Lauren didn't want to open her eyes to see Alita and Chris laughing at her. However she had to open her eyes some time. Lauren cracked her eyes open a bit.

The sight that met her eyes blew them wide open and once again Lauren found that her jaw had dropped to the floor. She was no longer standing in front of her two disbelieving friends but in front of a large, expensive looking building. From the looks of it and the people walking into it, she was at a school. 

A very familiar looking school…

Lauren started to jump up and down shrieking in delight. "It worked! IT WORKED!"

People who were passing by stared at her, exchanging confused looks. Lauren soon noticed the eyes of her future classmates on her. "Er...hi?" She asked, laughing nervously.

Everyone continued with their business, although not without a few dubious looks at the strange girl that had gone into a weird sort of fit. _First day and you go and make a fool of yourself, great way to get started._ She thought, already used to the fact that she was in this school. 

Lauren took a deep breath to prepare herself for whatever was going to come and walked into the school. 

*****

"Students, we have two new students in our class." 

Lauren was barely listening to the teacher but was staring avidly at the person standing next to her. It was Heero Yuy in the flesh—Lauren couldn't believe it. This wish had worked wonders and them some. When she got back home she would have to tell Alita and Chris all about it. For now however, Lauren was resisting the urge to tackle Heero, holding him forever and ever and… 

"Please welcome Lauren Coheen and Heero Yuy," The teacher said stepping back so that the classes focus was on the two of them. 

Lauren stepped to the front a bright smiled plastered on her face. "Hello, I'm so glad to see all of you!" she said cheerily. 

Lauren made a beeline towards one of the two empty seats next to the one she knew—from repeated viewings of this episode—that her lover would sit in. Heero stepped forward. "I'm Heero," he said in an expressionless voice. "It's a pleasure." 

Lauren melted at those words and once again had to control herself from letting out lovesick sighs. Her heart was beating, Heero was walking towards her—what would she do? What would she say?

In the midst of Lauren's frantic thoughts, the moment had passed—Heero took his seat. A strange feeling was settling in Lauren's stomach. She was sitting next to **_the_** Heero Yuy, the Gundam Pilot. _This is so cool and weird, Alita would never believe this!_ She thought smiling to herself. 

Lauren shifted closer to Heero. "Hi Heero," she said in a dreamy voice, as she found the strength to speak. 

Heero faced the teacher successfully ignoring her. Lauren pouted, her eyes narrowing. _This is going to be harder than I thought,_ she thought scrutinizing him. _I have to make him talk._ "So…you're Japanese right?" she asked in an effort to start some conversation. 

Heero stayed silent. Lauren tried again. "Have you heard about those weird robot fighter suits?" she asked innocently. "Gundams I heard." 

Heero raised an eyebrow, although it was barely noticeable. Lauren took it as success. "You look like the type to be a pilot, don't you think so?" 

The mute Heero shrugged. _Ah! Score!_ She thought happily. _He moved, I knew he'd react to that!_

"Miss Coheen, I know you are new but will you please stop flirting with Heero, and listen to what we are discussing?" the teacher said sharply. 

Lauren turned red in embarrassment as she was put under the stares and scandalized whispers of the other students. Lauren seemed to be doing a great job of making a fool of herself in front of the other kids.

*****

Lauren was watching a familiar scene play itself out. It was the invitation scene with Heero. To her surprise and amusement, she had gotten an invitation from Relena as well. Maybe Relena had felt sorry for the strange new girl.

Lauren stared on as Relena gave Heero the prized white envelope. Lauren sighed at what was coming next…she had seen this in her mind many, many times. People clapped as she gave the invitation. _My god, is Relena like a goddess here or something?_ Lauren thought; the same thought that had come up in her mind every time she watched the show at her home. 

With a swift motion, Heero ripped the invitation in half, turning away. The class gasped as tears spilled from Relena's eyes. "Oh what a crybaby," Lauren muttered in indignation. 

Heero turned around, walking up to the crying Relena. Holding her face, he wiped her falling tears away with his thumb. "I'll kill you," he said in a voice that only Relena could hear. 

Those last words being said, he walked away. Relena looked shocked. Lauren of course knew exactly what had been going on. "Omae o korosu," Lauren breathed languorously. "I wish he said that to me!"

*****

Believe or not, lunch found Lauren eating with the three most unlikely people of all. The Relena supporters! (For lack of a better term...) Relena had mysteriously disappeared and the three girls had noticed Lauren sitting by herself and called her over. Lauren hesitatingly accepted and walked over.

They were dressed in the same uniform that all the girls wore, although someone Lauren felt that they're looked better somehow. There was a pale girl with black hair sitting in the middle (Victoria) and to her left was a blond bubbly looking girl (Betsy) and on the right was a girl that had brown hair cropped short, barely decent for a girl (Mariel). 

"Did you see that Heero guy?" Mariel asked as Lauren sat down at their table. 

Lauren looked around noticing that most of the other girls were staring at the table longingly as if to sit at the table would be the best gift that one could give. "It's overrated girls…" Lauren muttered to herself.

"What did you say?" Betsy the blond asked.

Lauren smiled hastily cursing inwardly. "Oh…nothing!" she said grinning innocently.

Betsy nodded and turned to the other two. "That was so mean, how could he do that to Relena!" she stated. "I mean Relena doesn't exactly hand those invitations out to anyone you know." 

"Maybe he's shy," Victoria put in.

Heero, now this was the topic that Lauren wanted to talk about. "I think he's so cute," she said, clasping her hands together.

Betsy looked thoughtful for a second. "He is good looking!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend." Mariel wondered.

Lauren shook her head. "I don't think so," she said, putting her hands on the table as if she was about to stand. "I'm going to try and get him,"

The three girls smiled. "We wish you luck," Victoria said. "Let's go." 

The four of them stood up and headed towards the school halls. "Where is he anyway?" Lauren asked, turning her head to the left and right. 

"I don't know," Mariel replied scratching her head. "Where's Relena?" 

Lauren didn't really care where Relena was, but she pulled out a sheet of paper that she had found in her pocket. "I have fencing class now," she said as the bell rang. 

Students started to rush in from the outside grounds. The three girls waved to Lauren as they came upon a fork in the hallways. "We'll see you after class," they said in unison. 

Lauren smiled waving back and as soon as they left her smile dropped. "Never, _ever_ again." She muttered to herself.

The farther away she was from Relena, and her friends, the better.

Lauren soon found herself standing in front of two huge doors made of oak. Engraved were images of knights crossing sword. Lauren found it fitting for a fencing class; however that wasn't the lingering thought on her mind. Heero took fencing class; she might be sharing a class with him. 

Lauren took another deep breath. She'd always wanted to test out her fencing skills against an anime character. She reached a hand for the doorknob and twisted it. Pushing open the door, she walked in. 

People were already in there sparing against each other. "Wow this is so cool!" Lauren exclaimed. 

She went and got dressed in the outfit everyone else was wearing and stepped out. 

"This looks so cool!" she squealed, looking at her fencing suit all shiny and new. 

A certain brown haired, green eyed boy caught her eye. It was Heero. The Gundam pilot was sitting down staring intensely at Lauren, not even caring that Lauren was staring back at him. Lauren's legs found themselves walking towards Heero. They stepped in front of him. "I want to challenge you to a match," she blurted.

Heero blinked at her, shrugged and got up. He pointed his fencing sword at her. Lauren did the same. They both saluted each other and then there was stillness.

Lauren felt the eyes of her classmates as a crowd started to form around them (although keeping their distance…they were fencing after all). A grin formed on her face. Fighting with Heero! How much better could you get? Short of kissing him, Lauren didn't know of anything else.

Lauren swung her sword lunging at Heero. He dodged swiftly and pushed his sword forward. Lauren ducked just in time and rolled leaping upwards. Heero was expecting this and his sword met hers. Their swords clanged sharply as the fight commenced.

Lauren found herself on the defensive. Heero was an expert fencer, Lauren had just started a year ago—she could barely block his oncoming offense never mind trying to attack him. Heero moved his sword upwards and then downwards in a severe lunge downwards. The force of his attack was so much so that Lauren would have been thrown on the ground if she hadn't had the sense to jump back. Lauren felt the air whoosh downward after his sword. 

Lauren was sensing that Heero was starting to get uneasy about Lauren who had not made any attempts to attack him. Lauren however knew that if she tried to attack him now, he'd find a weakness in her guard and then catch her off it. Lauren made a daring gesture towards her. _Come get me my love!_ She thought, grinning behind her mask. 

Heero leaned back and then made a mad lunge straight for her helmet. Lauren recognized this attack—it was the finishing attack that he made in the first episode! She knew that she had to dodge, and quick. Instinctively she twirled to the left allowing Heero to topple forward, losing his balance.

It was Lauren's chance to go on the offensive. She wrapped an arm around Heero (sighing as she touched him) and threw him backwards. He fell on his back his sword lying on the floor beside him. Heero reached for the sword but Lauren put a white boot on it, effectively stopping Heero from recovering. 

All Lauren would have to do is put her sword in the right position and she would win. Lauren stepped forward staring at Heero's green eyes and her resolve weakened. She couldn't lose to Heero—imagine his reaction. He wouldn't be able to stand her. She would lose the match—on purpose.

She stepped closer deliberating stepping on the sword. Then with a slight sliding movement she fell backwards, her sword falling out of her hands and clear across the mat. 

Heero was up in an instant and before Lauren could blink his sword was at his throat. The class applauded cheering loudly. Heero dropped his sword in front of and turned around walking away. Lauren brought herself up doubts entering her mind. 

_Was that the right thing to do?_


End file.
